1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nodes in Wireless Sensor Networks (WSNs) and methods for activating the nodes in the WSNs, and particularly to a node and method for activating the node in a WSN using pulse signals from a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless Sensor Networks (WSNs) include nodes that are spatially distributed to collect data from the environment and to deliver them to a final user. A node typically sends and receives a packet of hundreds of bits in a period ranging from seconds to some minutes. Consequently, for nodes that do not reduce power consumption during idles states, the biggest fraction of the energy in each node is spent in idle listening to the channel (e.g., waiting for packets).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a node in a WSN and method for activating the node using pulse signals from a base station.